


Achilles heel

by GOTHMARK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Choking, Hyuck forgot to pull out, Kinky, M/M, Mark is kinky, Morning Sex, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty mark?, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, disgusting I’m sorry, human toilet, i’m going to hell for this, just a lil, mark has to go to the bathroom, mentions of other members - Freeform, more involved in the second part, piss/pee, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: Mark hates mornings, and not because it’s too early for anything, or that mark didn’t get enough sleep prior, no it’s because of that pit in his stomach. He oh so has to go to the bathroom. He groans and squirms slightly, before realization hits him. His Boyfreinds, Hyuck, cock was still in him, he must’ve never pulled out.Or mark discovering a new kink.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 222





	Achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I’m publishing and it’s absolutely filthy aha. Anyways enjoy or not. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I tried to check it as much as possible. Still trying to get better at writing okay

Mark hates mornings, and not because it’s too early for anything, or that mark didn’t get enough sleep prior, no it’s because of that pit in his stomach. He _ oh so  _ has to go to the bathroom. He groans and squirms slightly, before realization hits him. His Boyfreinds, Hyuck, cock was still in him, he must’ve never pulled out.

Mark remembers last night shenanigans, both hot and heavy, sweaty, it was summer after all yet they still couldn’t keep the warmth of their body off each other, impossible. Mark must’ve passed out, completely haechan’s fault for fucking him into oblivion, maybe beyond oblivion. It has been a while. 

But he doesn’t remember haechan asking mark to cock warm him, and it’s not like he’s against it, in fact they do it all the time, especially when haechan games with dream. His boyfriend told him that it helps him, Mark was haechan support, even if he was buried deep into marks heat, he had so much control unlike mark who always whimpers on his cock, wanting more. 

That pit in his stomach grew more and more, he was painfully hard, and painfully going to piss himself. It didn’t help that haechan had his arm right over marks bladder, any other he wouldn’t mind he knows that his boyfriend adores marks tiny body and waist but right now he was squeezing him too hard for his current situation. 

“Fuck...okay”

He groaned as he tried to move around, he didn’t want to wake haechan, they didn’t have any schedules today he deserved a break. With the smallest and slowest of movements, managing to successfully get Hyucks arm off him without waking the younger up. But now was the real challenge of slipping his ass out of his dick. 

Mark laid there for a minute till the pit hit him again, more uncomfortable. He took it slow, moving out centimeter by centimeter, he didn’t make it halfway before his body was being moved back by hands “Hng... hyuckie what are-“ he turned around to met haechans eyes, lazy but dark.“Where do you think you’re going babe” he guided marks body back and forth, small thrust.

“Please.... I have to go to the bathroom please” 

“Aw my baby has to go pee?” Haechan gave a particular hard thrust, burying himself deep inside and stayed still. 

“Oh my god fuck Hyuck no I’m gonna pee please”, Mark was so sensitive, from last night and right now. Haechan enjoyed the way marks body trembled, whines and panty moans escaping his cute lips. “I won’t move if you don’t want” there was a smirk planted on him and mark knew exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted mark to give in because it was a fact that he would eventually.

haechan’scock was his favorite, and he loves to be completely pliant for him, letting him use him like he was made for just that. Mark was a doll. Any other day mark could hold on longer, he loves teasing Hyuck. “God, Just fuck me please please I need it” mark decided to save himself all the torture. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice” Hyuck pulled out till only the tip was teasing out marks hole and slammed right back in, full length Inside his boyfriend. Fucking him side ways. Marks wailed, his whole body shifting forward, hands gripping the sheets as haechan set the pace, it was brutal and mark wasn’t going to last long. “Fuck fuck fuck i cant ngh-“. Haechan nailed his prostate dead on and mark could feel himself going haywire. 

“Already so close, I don’t think so baby”. Haechan was so mean, oh so mean. He wrapped his hand around marks shaft. 

“No no no please no I want to cum! I want to pee take me to the toilet”, tears streamed down marks face. God haechan loves seeing him like this, crying on his cock. 

“I think you like this mark, being restricted of peeing you’re so cute, go ahead baby” he let go of marks cock, he know he was pushing mark and he still wanted to fuck mark pass his first orgasm. He sped up and soon mark was rolling his eyes back, vision getting blurry, whole body trembling, screaming haechan’s name like a mantra as pee spilled out his cock. 

Some hit marks stomach and some spilled onto the bed. Haechan spared mark and slowed down till he stopped completely letting mark ride out his orgasm. Mark whines came softer and softer. 

“Crap... I stained the sheets sorry”

“It’s okay baby it was hot but now it’s my turn”

“Wha-“ mark didn’t have time to protest, his body was being flipped, ass up, face pressed against the mattress. “I have to pee too mark”. Haechan’s placed both hands on each side of marks hips to hold him place. He immediately thrusted in and out, fast and brutal, knocking marks breath out of him. 

Mark was so sensitive, every thrust against his prostate left him screaming, but he wanted more,  more , despite the over sensitivity. There was heavy drool coming out the sides of marksmouth, panting heavily, moaning and screaming when he could. Fucked stupid. 

“Hyuck... please more..” mark managed to say between moans. Haechan followed suit fucking into him animalistic. 

“Fuck I’m so close, can I pee, can I piss inside you mark”

As disgusting as that is mark couldn’t helpbut think it was disgustingly hot. To feel his boyfriends warm liquid shooting deep inside him, “fuck, Hyuck, don’t stop” he pressed his face deeper into mattress to hold in his whimper. “So is that a yes?” Haechan asked he needed to hear mark say it, need it for his ego. Knowing right now he’s the one turning mark into mush. 

“God- Hyuck yes fuck piss in me, use me as your toilet please”, it was almost instinct, he growled, tuning mark around so he can look at his beautiful face, and it was everything haechan wanted and more. Lips parted and glossy from the drool, eyes equally glossy from tears. His face completely flushed red. Mark formed a slight smile, and haechan melted, he truly loved him more then anything. 

“Please use me...choke me too” 

“God mark who thought you how to speak like that” he thrusted rougher, so deep and mark felt so full. One hand in marks hip and the other guiding its way to marks neck before carefully squeezing lightly.They’ve done this too, basically anything kinky out there they might’ve done. That’s how mark likes it, rough, dirty and now apparently disgusting.

If mark could he would would bathe in a bath full of haechan’s cum, haechan still remembers when mark told him that, he fucked him for a good 5 hours straight stuffing him with his cum. Nothing has beat that fuck, till now. He was so sensitive, rim stretched, puffy and pink, screaming as he feels haechan fuck him deep and hit his prostate. 

The  _ squelch  _ from haechan pre crum was driving him crazy.

“So close mark”

Mark whimpered, the hand in his neck getting tighter restricting him of talking properly. It got thigh enough to restrict his airflow for a second before haechan let go, using both hands to hold marks waist,  _ tiny and slim _ haechan thought. Marks whole bloody was being thrown upright almost hitting the headboard but thank god for pillows. 

“Mmm I cant  _ Ah-oh fuck _ ” mark gasped, his orgasm hitting for a second time. His whole body trembled more then spasming uncontrollably. And haechan finally let go too, piss spilling out his cock into marks hole. It was utterly disgusting, so dirty but mark couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sensation of the warm liquid. It was different then cum, so much different. 

Honestly hotter then being filled with cum, fuck he might’ve unlocked a new kink. “Such a good toilet baby”. Being a toilet for his boyfriend. Haechan was panting as his high went down. And mark equally out of breath as him. 

“That was disgusting” haechan chuckled 

“That was hot”, mark looked at haechan’s wide eyes dead on, an innocent smile planted on his face like he didn’t just say haechan pissing in him was hot. 

“You’re the death of me mark lee” he slide out of mark, mark winced, plopped himself on top of mark who grunted at the weight. 

“Common we have clean ourselves, someone has to get the pee out of my ass” 

“Are you saying you want me to finger you in the shower”

“Yup” mark pushed haechan off, and himself off the bed, wobbly legs making their way to the bathroom. 

“Fuck” Hyuck huffed “can’t catch a break with you” mark tuned around giving him a smile and a wave to hurry up. 

“Slut...” he whispered but followed eventually. 

A warm shower did justice for their bones, and haechan listened to mark despite being tired. But marks moans as he fingered him in the shower re energized him. Now they were in the couch, mark between his legs watching the morning news. The members were off either cooking breakfast, sleeping or up to no good in their rooms. 

“So a toilet huh?” Mark jumped up, hands covering his boyfriends mouth. 

“s-shut up they’ll hear” 

“I bet you want them to hear, You know I think you want to be their toilets too huh” 

“Hyuckie... please don’t” mark rubbed his legs together, haechan chuckled. Dirty talk outside of sex always made mark embarrassed and he loved it. “Do you want that?” He fiddled with marks hair pushing it behind his ear, fingers guiding down to his lips, pushing in slightly. Mark eagerly let him do whatever he wanted. 

“Mhm” 

“Knew it you’re such a cocks-“

“Can you guys not do this here”, they both stopped dead On, forgetting they lived with 7 other men. They turned to look at their leaders annoyed face. nervously they retreated their actions, apologizing. 

“Like seriously we heard enough like an hour, seriously Hyuck what do yo do to mark” doyoung spoke, he was currently setting the table up. Mark knew it wasn’t a good idea to fuck so early in the morning. They both decided to ignore them and go back to watching tv. 

“You know you haven’t kissed me, not during that disgustingly hot sex, not in the shower”, something about marks eyes always drove haechan insane. He could never say no to those eyes, he could hardly say no to mark.

“My bad princess, come here” he spread his arms wide letting mark pounce on him and respectfully kiss him. It was soft, not messy how they usually do it when they’re alone, pretty lips on lips. They separated for air, and haechan couldn’t help but place little pecks on mark. 

“Love you haechan” 

“Love you more babe”

“Impossible” Mark rested his head on haechans chest, loving the feeling of it going up and down. 

Mark was truly haechan’s Achilles heel.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter 2 or part 2 maybe?
> 
> Twitter - @gl0ssymark  
> Cc - https://curiouscat.qa/GL0SSYMARK
> 
> Someone teach me how to post links without it saying the whole link yk?


End file.
